1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a rotor in which a magnet is inserted in a magnet hole of a rotor core.
2. Description of Related Art
In a permanent magnet rotary electric machine, a rotor core is provided with a magnet hole, and a magnet is inserted in the magnet hole. Thus, magnetic poles are formed in a rotor.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-016961 (JP 2010-016961 A), it is described that, after a magnet in a flat plate shape is inserted in a magnet hole of a rotor core and a clearance between a magnet hole inner wall and the magnet is filled with magnetically conductive metal powder such as iron, contacts of the metal powder are welded by heating. In this way, magnetic resistance due to the clearance of the magnet hole or the like is lowered.